Yoda
Summary Yoda is a wise and powerful Jedi master from the Star Wars universe who helped train Luke Skywalker and other heroes as well as facing off against villains such as Darth Sidious himself in the more recent films he is a gentle teacher but like all Jedi will fight fiercely to defend the galaxy from the Dark-Side of the Force. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 6-A, likely higher Name: Yoda Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 900 years old at time of death Classification: Grand Master of the Jedi Order/Yoda's Species Destructive Capacity: At least Large Building Level+, City-Block Level+ with''' TK', likely higher | At least '''Multi-Continent Level+', likely higher (contained several seconds worth of Force Lightning generated by RotS Darth Sidious though Tutaminis) Speed: Hypersonic+; Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precognition | Relativistic+ (kept pace with Darth Sidious); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, multiple kilometers with ranged powers, galactic with telepathy Durability: Peak Human+ naturally, at least City-Block Level+ (likely higher) with Force Amplification | Peak Human Level+ naturally; at least Multi-Continent Level+, likely higher with Force amplification (survived the backlash caused by Darth Sidious overloading his Tutaminis with Force Lightning) Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman Levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force amplification Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: Lightsaber and a Cane Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant. Possesses 9 centuries worth of wisdom and knowledge in the ways of utilizing the Force in combat and is considered one of the wisest and most knowledgeable masters of the prequel era Jedi Order. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, clairvoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation, poison resistance, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, energy manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), regeneration (mid-low; in the form of Force Healing), matter manipulation on a subatomic scale (as per creating a Holocron, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Battle Meditation, Battlemind, Force Barrier, Force Valor Weaknesses: Limited, but still substantial, stamina compared to other practitioners of the force due to old age (requires Force Valor to fight in peak condition) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. '-Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. '-Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). '-Force Valor:' A light side Force power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and speed of one's self and one's allies. Tapping into the Force, a Jedi could increase the rate at which one's capacities functioned, allowing the body to move more quickly, strike more powerfully, and fight with improved accuracy. Yoda used this ability to overcome the infirmities of old age, which was necessary for a practitioner of Ataru. '-Telekinesis:' Yoda can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. '-Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Yoda can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Yoda was skilled enough with this power that he could even contain and redirect the likes of Darth Tyranus' Force Lightning and briefly contained a sizable amount of Force Lightning generated by RotS Darth Sidious. Other: Respect Thread Key: Canon | EU Universe Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Comic Book Characters